


OBJECT

by PRllNCE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Asphyxiation, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Humiliation, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Tickling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tickle torture, Tickling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRllNCE/pseuds/PRllNCE
Summary: Shiro can't recall how he got to this point or if the life he's led up until now was even real. All he knows as he drifts in and out of consciousness is that there are more Galra in this room than he can seem to count, and for as long as he can currently remember he's been at the mercy of their malicious claws.





	OBJECT

**Author's Note:**

> this one is especially violent, i really needed to get that out of my system lmao;; i wish shiro nothing but the best i swear  
> i sort of just barfed this out in one sitting so please excuse any wonky writing as i haven't bothered to beta it.  
> \--  
> This is purely a fantasy scenario and does not reflect the views of the writer. Any noncon or implied noncon piece of mine is fictional play only, and I do not fetishize the practice itself or the trauma that follows. Respect consent, take care when reading my work and please stay safe.

"Look at him take it!" one of them laughed, his shrill voice just a distant echo.

   Shiro's mind was swimming. It felt as if he'd left his body to watch the ordeal but he still felt every second of it. He felt long, merciless nails dig into him and shake his flesh, the owner growling with mirth and entertainment. He saw that the fingers were of a dull lilac shade, as were the others'. It was a blurred image of dancing claws tapping and scratching at stretched underarms, knuckles pressing into reddened ribs and stomach and thighs and making them jiggle through the force.

   His ears were ringing. Something warm and sticky landed on his chest and a hand rubbed it over erect nipples. Not another second passed before there were vibrating feather pens and brushes licking at them. Laughter exploded around him. Out of the corner of his glossed-over eye, Shiro saw a ridged, phallic, lavender object approach and dip into his wide open mouth.

   "Don't bite me, bitch boy," a muffled voice hissed in the distance.

   Shiro's body jerked along to the rhythmic movement of the alien's thrusts, glugging and slimy noises erupting as it painfully knocked on the door to his throat and entered.

   "Ohhhhhh yeaahh," his assailant groaned aggressively.

   "Tickle him harder!!" someone yelled over the cacophony. "Tickle fuck that whore!"

   "Heyy now, careful or he'll seriously bite me!"

   The aliens gnarled with laughter, grunting loudly as they pinched and pressed and scratched him raw. Shiro remembered in his daze that he was still shrieking despite his dry throat and cracking voice, but it was muffled now by the massive erection pumping between his lips.

   Another tongue slithered between bound toes while rough bristles brushed relentlessly fast at his soles. Everywhere Shiro heard derogatory taunts, and groans of someone or other about to release onto his chest again. Someone else was having their nails trail like frantic spiders up and down his sides, all while chanting "tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle..."

   Shiro remembered; he was still being tickled.

   "Look who's waking up," one declared. "I told you he was pretty much passed out from that move!"

   Shiro's eyes widened suddenly, reignited fear glistening inside as he began to thrash about, rejecting the Galra man about to come inside his throat. But one of the bigger soldiers grabbed hold of his white tuft of a fringe and pushed his head to the floor. "Take it, whore," he spat. The massive, violent cock plunged in and out of Shiro's throat with intense force, making him choke on involuntary laughter and hard flesh. It felt as if someone reached a fist down his throat and punched him, over and over, faster and faster.

   "That's a good boy," the rough soldier cooed. "Doesn't that feel good? Don't you love thick Galra cock tickling your insides? There, there... Now take it all in, baby... That's it, all of it..."

   Shiro gulped loudly. Then again. And again. Thick, hot semen gushed down his burning throat for what felt like an eternity until it finally stopped and his aching mouth was freed. There was no rest for Shiro, however. Immediately upon the ridged cock leaving his lips he went into a frenzy of uncontrollable laughter.

   "There it is!" a smaller Galra exclaimed. "Look at him go!!"

   "Get his feet and armpits, they're the most sensitive!"

   "His nipples are definitely the most sensitive," another proclaimed. "Remember how we made him come twice from just tickling the tips?"

   Everyone snickered, having to shout in order to be heard over Shiro's tortured howling.

   A curvy Galra came up to straddle him, smirking as they hovered their slender fingers over Shiro's tender skin, right at the hollows of his underarms. Shiro watched them tease and wiggle, shaking his head hard; a silent plea through his sobs. But they descended swiftly and without mercy, skilfully and almost strategically dipping their well-kept nails into that sweet, much too sweet spot. Shiro flung his head back and groaned in agony, the groan trailing into an array of desperate giggles, sharp gasps for air the only break between the never-ending laughter bouncing off the walls.

   "Not there, nohot theeere pleaheeeaaase," Shiro sobbed, flinching considerably as his hypersensitivity kicked in. "OHH!! Ohhhhh!! Oh Goddddd oh God it tickles, it tickles so MUCH!!"

   "Yeah?" the other responded sweetly, their voice honeyed and gentle, like they were talking to a domesticated pet. "Right there? That spot feel good? Oh yeahh... Look at you bucking like that, you wild animal," they giggled. "Your cock pokes me when you do that, you filthy man."

   The soldier from earlier kneeled behind Shiro's head and decided to assist by placing his heavy hands on their victim's ribs, then digging in hard. Shiro's mouth was thrown wide open with a scream that broke midway. He squeezed his eyes shut and wheezed thirstily, his throat convulsing as if ready to fling acid.

   "Take it! Take it, take it, take it!!" the soldier roared.

   "AAHAHAHAHHAAUUUUGH PLEEEHEHEHEEEEASEEE!! GUHAGGGHHAAHAHA IT TI...! IT TIHIHICK... ICK... GGHHUHAHAA!!"

   "What's that? I can't hear you, Champion!"

   Shiro's body shook and quaked, his eyes rolled up in their sockets and he moaned helplessly.

   "Tell me it tickles, Champion!" the soldier demanded, rubbing his big fingers into Shiro's ribs, stomach and hips. "Tell me it fucking tickles!"

   "IT TICKLES," Shiro cried. "IT TICKLES, IT TICKLES, IT TICKLEEES!!"

   "Are you a filthy tickle slut? A ticklish little tickle whore!?"

   He moved one of his claws to grip Shiro's clenched jaw and shook it, forcing him to focus and lock eyes. The poor, ticklish prisoner looked terrified, tears and snot pouring fast down his sculpted face.

   "Say it! Come on, sing! Sing loud for me!"

   "I'm a...! I'm ahahahah tihicklish fucking tickle whooore," Shiro screamed, all inhibitions lost and his pride swallowed along with the cum still drizzling down his system.

   Just as the thought crossed his mind someone else came on his chest, tiny bristles still rubbing away at his hard, lubricated nipples.

   "This guy's got some impressive tits though," a lanky, handsome Galra said as he wrapped his long fingers around Shiro's pecs. "Excuse me," he said, as if entering someone's house. He then slid his cock into the gap and pushed the wet flesh together to squeeze his arousal. "OooHHH fuck, it actually worked! They're so squishy, I could get addicted to this..."

   He began thrusting, soft moans escaping him at regular intervals but almost impossible to pick up through the noise.

   "Let's try _this_ out now, little man," someone else grunted. Shiro could sort of hear them licking their lips but couldn't see them from his position. He wondered if they were crouched by his legs when he felt a sensation similar to that of the vibrating brushes. Only, it was gently feathering between his crack and right on the exposed hole.

   It tickled. It tickled madly. Shiro writhed and cried in utter agony, only able to squeeze out a barrage of "please, please, please".

   "'Please'? 'Please tickle me harder because I'm a slutty tickle animal'? That's what I heard!"

   "NOOOHOHOHOHO NOT THEHEHERE PLL... PLLBLEASE UUAGH," Shiro slurred pathetically.

   "That's strange!" said the Galra with the brush, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I keep hearing things like... 'Please never stop tickling me, it's my purpose in life'!" He leaned in menacingly, probing the feathery device gently inside the twitching hole, eliciting a tormented wail from his victim. "Oh, and let's not forget this one: 'I'm the most ticklish _thing_ in this universe, a monster; I exist for Galra hands only.' I'm impressed you can say that much through all that ugly laughter."

   "AHEHEH... AHHEHAHAHHAHHEHH I NEVER S-SAIID HUAHAHEHEEH...!"

   The gang laughed again, mentioned something about Shiro's tongue sticking out and drool dripping to the floor. "He's gonna foam at the mouth," someone said. "Fuck, he's so _loud_!"

   "HEHEHAHAHAHEHE IT TICKLES HEHHEHE IT TICKLES, SO MUHAHACH GGHAAA," Shiro slurred, his distant gaze and drooping tongue a pitiful sight.

   "Are you sure it tickles that much if you can still talk, huh? I'm thinking this is just your way of begging for more!" the curvy Galra giggled. They blew their fringe to the side and leaned down, their flat chest pressed against him and bathing in the slippery cum left on his abused chest. "I'm gonna tickle that cute little spot again," they teased in a low purr. "I'm gonna tickle you... Right here..."

   The nails softly brushed against his armpits again and Shiro hiccupped before giggling up another storm.

   "Aww... That's it, baby," they whispered. "Does it feel good right there? How about those nipples, huh? So, so sensitive... I heard you came _so_ much from having them toyed with."

   Shiro quivered under their caring hands as they almost absentmindedly teased away at his aching spots.

   "Your ass must tickle so much too. I bet you want another Galra cock in there, don't you? Maybe two?"

   The ruthless man with the brush patted his knee and grinned. "Don't mind if I do," he said, deciding to get to it immediately.

   It was in within seconds. Shiro spasmed and coughed. The other Galra saw the movement as some sort of objection and snickered, moving to punish him for stepping out of line. A bucket of water was dunked over him then and Shiro gasped for air, confused eyes blinking the sudden shower out of them.

   "While you enjoy some cock..." someone said before holding up a dripping, rough brush with bristles that looked like pure _evil_. One after another the Galra claimed similar brushes, some foaming with some sort of soap. It wasn't scented and looked suspicious. "We ought to scrub the filth off of you."

   As if rehearsed the Galra assumed their desired positions swiftly. Strong legs settled on Shiro's arms to stretch them further and he hissed through his teeth when he felt his joints ache.

   "It's important to really get in there," said a young, eager Galra who dunked his brush into the hollow of Shiro's underarms. He scrubbed up and down as if cleaning the deck of a ship, making sure to cover all of his right side as his friend claimed the left.

   Shiro wept. It couldn't be possible for anything to tickle this much. It wasn't physically possible, it just couldn't be. That was when he realized what the foaming liquid was.

   It made him more sensitive. More, and more. More than any human should be.

   "Wash him good now! Up and down those sides, in-between the toes--don't forget the balls of his feet, those are his all-time favourites."

   The Galra complied in an instant and it wasn't long until Shiro felt the agony of hundreds of bristles on the worst spot of his entire self, designed specifically just to tickle. All the while he was being brutally torn apart by a behemoth of a cock, pumping and pumping and leaving him in moan-riddled gasps and giggles. He inhaled so sharply now, hungrily sucking air into his lungs every chance he got, but it still wasn't enough; Shiro couldn't control his laughter in any shape or form. It erupted violently, as if he was throwing it up.

   "Don't leave this little thing alone," the gentle, curvy Galra said, referring to Shiro's throbbing hard-on. They grabbed two of the vibrating feather pens, their tips tiny and precise, and brushed him softly along his shaft and on the head.

   Long fingers wrapped around his toes at that moment and scrubbed his soles murderously hard, making him feel close to passing out again.

   "OHHH... OHHGG... OHHEEHEHEHAHAUUGG... GHBLLL... BLGGHAHAHAHAHEHE," Shiro screamed roughly, his voice obstructed by thick drool.

   He couldn't remember how he'd come to be here anymore. He didn't even remember if he'd only passed out once, or more. In hindsight, he didn't even know if the life he'd led up until now was real or fake. Maybe he had truly been put in this universe for these people to tickle him. Maybe that was why he was so hypersensitive; he was a human tickle toy!

   That was it. They were just washing him because he was dirty. Tickle toys get dirty when they're played with. Suddenly Shiro felt especially filthy, and as he jerked along to the thrusting erection inside of him he surprised the vicious gang with his next plea:

   "Scrub me more...! Hehehhahaha more... I've been too sluttyaahhahaha I need to... be wahahahashed aahahahhhhnnmmm!!"

   "Yeah?" the soldier chuckled. "You want this?" he held up one of the brushes and Shiro nodded fervently, something in his mind flicking on and off like a broken light switch.

   The brush found his torso and scoured it savagely, the scratchy sound of it dancing over his chest and armpits and ribs accompanied by the steady rumble of the soldier's voice going "tiiickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, ticklish little garbage waste."

   "Tickle, tickle," Shiro echoed. "EHehehhehehahaha o h God, oh fffuuuuck...!"

   His big, chiselled body, drenched in sweat and heaving hard, shook aggressively to the impossible amount of brushes scrubbing every inch of his body so, so raw. His tongue flapped against his cheek too, making his steady stream of laughter sound slurred and silly.

   There was a roaring moan as more cum poured into him in heavy waves. Shiro's erection twitched and jerked in response, and only throbbed even more when the Galra, deciding he hadn't had enough, began plunging into him harder. Shiro's back arched so far he almost supported his weight on the back of his head alone, and with every ferocious thrust he bounced back. He almost resembled a ragdoll like this; a fatally ticklish, broken ragdoll.

   A moan high-pitched from shock set in then; fingers had wrapped around his nipples and pinched them, rubbing one of them with two fingers and having someone feather the other with increasing speed. It tickled faster, faster and faster still, responding to Shiro's staggering moans by flicking back and forth, back and forth. That coupled with the devious teasing of his pulsating erection was too much; if Shiro thought he'd already lost his mind, he was wrong. It truly ended with the brushes scrubbing every pore of his skin, with the monster cock tearing him inside out, the brushes tickling away at his shaft, the feather sweetly licking his deliciously susceptible nipple... It ended when it all made him come.

   Shiro's vision flickered. He thought this was it, that he'd been a good tickle pet and that they'd surely give him a well-deserved break. But his position switched and he was forced onto his knees, his arms still stretched far with his underarms exposed. Another cock entered from behind. And another in front. He was now pushed back and forth between two dicks like a disposable ball in a sports game.

   Out of the corner of his eye he could barely make out the beautiful Galra with the curves. They waved to him, almost sheepishly, before approaching with clicking heels.

   "You've been washed thoroughly now, slave... Now it's time to truly domesticate you."

   They leaned down in front of him and rapidly flicked a feather pen over Shiro's quivering nipples. He'd begun to recognize this Galra based on their delighted giggling alone now; almost everything made them giggle.

   "So funny," they tittered. "They really are squishy; your chest jiggles so much when shaken."

   As if to inspect them further, the amused Galra seized Shiro's bruised pecs and gave them a few squeezes. Shiro laughed into the cock; it busily coated the roof of his mouth with its contents and completely ignored both his cackling and his tears.

   "You're so cute...!" the gentle voice chirped. They leaned in to whisper in his ear where the others couldn't hear them. "I wish I could keep you for myself... I'd keep you satisfied, Shiro; I'd give you soft tickles every day, clean you, then tickle you again, as hard as if my life depended on it. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

   They glanced towards the other Galra enjoying themselves with the pleasure holes they'd found and smirked.

   "You like them big and hard, huh?" they murmured tenderly while stroking Shiro's tired member slowly. "That's my kind of boy; loves hard, debilitating tickle torture and monster cocks, hmhm... Naughty, naughty."

   Shiro's tongue began circling around the purple head thrashing about in his mouth, just as his own began growing again in the sweet Galra's hands. Part of him wanted to know their name; he sensed comfort from them and it felt good, almost too good. Their voice was a low, pleasant rumble that utterly disarmed him.

   Ugly sucking noises emerged now as Shiro gave in to the man in front of him, aiming to please as he had been pleased. He swirled his tongue around in an oddly skillful manner, then moving on to lap and flick at the creature right beneath its head. It seemed to work, as it threw up its viscid load onto Shiro's outstretched tongue. He never bothered closing his mouth and instead let the cum drip to the floor in goopy strings. As if on cue, he was immediately filled up from behind as well. For these people to feel _so good_ from his body gave Shiro some sort of sick validation; he needed physical affection so badly it didn't seem to matter what form it appeared in.

   He wasn't even given a warning. Right off the bat a pair of clawed hands dug under his arms again and he threw his head up in shock, eyes widened and twitchy. The gel from earlier had set in completely and just these ten fingers felt like a thousand.

   "OHH~!! OHHHHAHAHA GOD OH GOD," he wailed. "FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!"

   "Mmm, you didn't think we'd ever stop tickling you, did you? Why do you think it's called a tickle slave?"

   "That's right," the sweet Galra chimed in. "It means you're at our beck and call... If anyone decides to tickle you, they will. If they decide to never stop, they won't."

   "MMMMNNHAAA GOHAHAHAHAAD! MAKE IT STOHOHOHOP, PLEHEAAAASE PLEAAASE!!"

   They crouched again next to him and jerked him off a bit harder, squeezing at just the right places.

   "And they'll just... tickle... tickle... tickle you, my pet..." they hummed.

   "Please...! Please...! Please...!" Shiro desperately wheezed. "AHAHAHAH I CAN'T TAKE-- I CAN'T TAKE THE-- NOT THE ARMPI-- OH GOHOHOHODD UUUUUHUHUHH!"

   "I knew it," said the assailant going at Shiro's armpit. "Every single time we use that word, he gets harder and more sensitive. He really was made for this, wasn't he?"

   "What, really?" their long, white lashes fluttered as they  contemplated this. They got an experimental look on their lilac face before leaning in again, whispering: "Tickle, tickle, tickle..."

   It was too true; Shiro's cock flung up, then settled back down a bit. But it definitely reacted wildly to the word alone, much to the Galra's amusement.

   "Okay, it's my turn now," said one, even bigger than the rough soldier. He placed himself standing over Shiro's back, towering over his whimpering frame, and placed massive hands flat around his waist. The fingers reached as far as his navel, and stretched out to reach more skin. Then they burrowed. Shiro's flesh jiggled and bounced at the touch and the scream leaving his wide-open mouth was discordant and anguished.

   "FUCK OH FUHHAHAHAHAHACK THAT TICKLESSS AHAHAHAHA IT'S EVERYWHERE, IT'S EVERYWHERE!!"

   "Awww, you've been ravaged in more places than this, yet your reactions are so much louder now. Are you only becoming more ticklish, huh? Should we keep going and see just how far beyond your human limits that sensitivity can go?"

   "No, no, no, no more, no more, plea--aHAHAHAHAH!!"

   He inhaled with a wheezing gasp as if drowning.

   "Be grateful!" the large Galra roared. "I deigned to tickle you this roughly and you show no gratitude? What do you say, huh!?"

   "AHAHEHEHAHHAHA THANK YOUUU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!"

   "Thank you for what? For what!?"

   "THAHAHANK YOU FOHOR TICKLING ME SO ROUGHLY OH GOODDDD!!"

   "Good, good... You deserve some more, don't you?"

   The hands now began moving up and down Shiro's entire torso, squeezing and pinching and shaking every ounce of flesh.

   "AHAHAHAHHHA DOHON'T TICKLE ME ANYMOHOHOHOHOREE--!!"

   "'Feather my feet'? Sheesh, you don't have to beg so hard..." snickered the sweet Galra while teasing his tip with one nail. "Someone better do as he says and snake some feathers between his toes."

   At least three other Galra eagerly followed their command and kneeled down, bristly feathers in hand. Shiro's toes were already tightly spread so all they had to do was whisk the sides in-between those twitchy digits.

   "Remember that tasty spot beneath the toes; his favourite, if you recall."

   The men complied, placing the tiniest of brushes right on the very core of his sensitivity and gently, very gently began moving them from side to side.

   All that came out of Shiro at that point was completely incomprehensible screeching. His body  objected so violently, it took two Galra to restrain him further; he needed to be completely still for those tiny, tiny tips to sufficiently tease lightly enough. Back and forth, side to side... The little tips danced playfully on the balls of Shiro's feet, making him feel as if they'd reached into his very brain and tickled his mind. His insides itched. He could do nothing but gasp. No amount of struggle got the brushes to budge beyond the careful, careful flick right on that evil spot that never seemed to get used to the feeling.

   Back... and forth. Tickle, tickle, tickle. The Galra's concentration remained tough as steel even through Shiro's frenzied cries and kicks. The brushes were like glued to his feet, unwilling as ever to never leave that spot alone. Flick... Flick... Tickle... Tickle... For at least 20 whole minutes the one spot was gingerly taken care of.

   "Pleaheheablse... No mooore... It tickklbes... So... muuhuch..." he garbled.

   A sharp sound reverberated throughout the room as Shiro took a slap to the face, barely able to react to it before large, sweaty hands covered his mouth and squeezed his nose shut. That was when the true nightmare began.

   "Your pathetic whining is really starting to piss me off," came a growl. It was the soldier, the meanest of the group.

   They all came at him now; clawing at his armpits, nibbling at his toes, licking his nipples and plunging their fingers into his sides, his ribs, his thighs, all while the demonic brushes persisted in deeply tickling the sweet spot.

   "Stop laughing," the soldier demanded, his fingers gripping down hard to make sure there was no room for air. "If you laugh one more time, we won't stop tickling you until you _die_."

   Shiro spasmed, then spasmed again. Tears streamed from his wide-open eyes and his ears rang impossibly loud. His throat began convulsing, his chest heaving with intense labour. He felt himself slowly dying. He didn't know what it felt like to not be tickled anymore.

   "I'm gonna let go now... And when I do, I don't want to hear a single giggle. You know what we're gonna do if there is? We'll just go harder... and harder... and harder. You might just die from tickling like the little tickle whore you are."

   Shiro couldn't hear him anymore; he was climaxing so hard that not a single noise reached him, then some more. He couldn't begin to count them, but they kept coming; multiple orgasms followed by more, from the sensation of tickling alone. As the soldier finally released his vicious hold, Shiro, drenched in his own spit and cum, cackled into the busy room, repeating only a few words for as long as he could remember:

   "HARDER! HARDER!! IT TICKLES, IT TICKLES, I'M COMING, I'M COMING AGAINN~!!"


End file.
